Strings
by Follower of Mania
Summary: "I was born a demon with a halo. I lived as a murderer without a collar. Yet alas, I died a puppet with too many strings."
1. Preview

"To think, that the boy who loved everyone held nothing but hatred for me in his heart."

Spoke the Puppet

* * *

"To imagine, that true loyalty meant swords and daggers with jagged edges."

Spoke the Demon

* * *

"To learn, that even the prettiest of packages can be cursed."

Spoke the Murderer

* * *

"I was born a demon with a halo. I lived as a murderer without a collar. Yet alas, I died a puppet with too many strings."

Spoke the Mistake

* * *

_A sudden whirling of breath breaks the silence._

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, should you die no one shall weep over your body. Not a soul will be there to help you should you stumble. Not one person will wipe away your tears or treat your wounds. You are a shadow."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, you have been charged with treason, to yourself, the village of Konohagakure and to your friends."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, you have been summoned before this council to swear that you will complete your mission no matter the cost."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura is dead."

* * *

"Your sacrifice will always be remembered,"

Whispered a monster that could only love itself.

"The best warrior Konoha ever produced,"

Sobbed a mother doomed to lose all her children  
"A best friend,"

Cried a blond with a red ribbon grasped in her hand.

"A lover,"

Said a silent shadow of it's former self.

"A medic,"

Declared a former victim.

"The damned best person I ever met,"

Spoke a traitor.

"A sacrifice,"

Sighed the pervert.

"A murderer,"

Signed the spectator.

"A tragic loss,"

Bemoaned the snake.

"My teammate,"

Mumbled the broken avenger.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Screamed a cage with barbed seals.

"May she rest in peace,"

With that a mentor and mother carved a new name in the stone of lost souls.

* * *

Deep within a forest far away from the village hidden in the leaves awoke a demon. Pink hair glistened with unspoken terror as a blank slate lays prone before it's master. As green eyes flutter open to regard a face covered in scars a voice marred by war declares a greeting, "Welcome to this world, Kami no Machigai. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

**AN:**

**Alrighty! Here's a bit of a preview of what Strings is going to be looking like. The first chapter should be getting posted relatively soon.**

**Btw this is the rewritten version of ****Sakura of the Puppet Strings**** but yeah this will probably be a completely different story due to the plot developing faster than I had planned.**

**Anyways I appreciate any and all feedback :)**

**Regards,**

**The Beloved Maniac **

**~FoM**


	2. Arrival

**AN: In case you happened to be unaware that you are on a site for FANfiction, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Birds whistle strangely beyond the clearing. With their mocking flutters screeching overhead. The birds chuckle back and forth with naïve bliss as leaves drift serenely too and fro. Water glides with innocent gentleness through a nearby river as smiles turn to grimaces elsewhere. Monstrosities scurry too and fro under the sunlight as nearby clouds float monotonously by without license. Shinobi loiter involuntarily without shadows in the silence.

A butterfly circles unproductively through the air in a rare occurrence. Crackles come from the monstrosities as they return to their dens amidst the endangerment. Birds panic away with cries of warning in a twist of events.

Suddenly the river stops.

A tall figure with a white mask resembling a mouse whispers to their comrades, "Incoming."

Suddenly the world is an explosion of sound. Trees tear themselves from their roots as the shinobi's eyes widen in surprise. An impact nearby sends shockwaves out as the ripples destroy the surroundings. The mouse crashes into a tree and can't even feel their life vanishing at the impact. A crater erupts from the raised dust as finally silence has been bestowed.

As darkness begins to emerge a hand reaches out and grips the edge of the crater. Slowly a scarred arm raises the rest of the being into the world. A human, with startlingly upbeat short pink hair atop its head slowly emerges. The human's hand grabs desperately as a scarred forehead comes into view. With a strong heave the sole hand brings two closed eyes out over the edge. With a sudden burst of energy a dainty nose with a large chunk dug out of its bridge appears along with two cheeks and lips that had been scarred from nervous chewing. A defined jawline sports further scars showing definite disfigurements from torture. With a final rallying grunt the being further pulls their figure up so as to lay themselves halfway onto the side of the crater.

In doing so the being reveals horrifically pale, weak shoulders leading to a slim arm and a stump. The neck of the being is adorned with a simple collar befitting of a dog with simple tags inscribed vaguely with an unknown name in a language foreign to mortals. Further scars mark certain points along their neck where chakra was known to pool. The being is covered in cloths that resemble a rather disagreeable pouch of a rather defunct russet overcast colour. Upon the stump reside tarnished and soiled bandages of once pristine value. The other arm is decorated with a dragon wrapped lazily around the bicep and several seals along the inner arm. The person's waist is wrapped in a delicate dusting of filth and several more scars from pervious torment. Gasping breaths emerge from tortured lips as they recover being sure to hold their position securely on top of the ridge. With a final lasting grown they swing over to one side to carry their second stump over the ledge. The human's lower limbs were cut off just above the knees with further tarnished dressings surrounding it.

The human makes the sudden effort to role themselves further away from the crater with breathless pants of exertion. As their lips move chipped teeth are revealed covered in yellow slime and several teeth in the back are missing. Over grown nails adorn the sole hand and mucus keeps one of the eyes closed. Suddenly another scar is revealed to have crossed over the closed left eye and the stump is noticed to have an illegible mark upon it.

Several hours pass, as the individual lies there regaining absent strength.

Suddenly a lone animal emerges from the nearby destruction. The creature appears to be a kitsune with multiple tails trailing behind its dark presence. Upon its underside is a seal of remarkable power and recent renown. The devious creature sits itself next to the tortured soul and regards it with an insurmountable amount of disgust.

"To think that my third human attendant would reward you with such love," the kitsune speaks with utmost distain, as if this creature wasn't worth even being within a hundred yards of itself.

"At the very least you could of made the attempt to grow into something respectable," here the kitsune pauses to lift a piece of disheveled limp hair to reveal a nicked ear, "Pathetic. A pet without value is truly a sad gesture. The Uchiha knew your value from the start didn't he? Always regarding you and that swine as your true unmentionable status. Hard to believe that the one time he took true notice of you was in his final mercy of killing you," The kitsune dabs its soft paw at the ear before dropping the hair. It roams over to leisurely lay itself across uneven shoulders.

"Such a shame that poor Sasuke had to kill you himself. I would of loved to have taken the pleasure to dig my claws," the kitsune harshly dug it's claws into the human's shoulders in simulation of the act, "into your selfish skin. Imagine poor Naruto's face as his hands killed his darling sister without his consent. Though it was undeniably his fault in the end anyways. Oh what shall I do with you dear cherry blossom," The kitsune lay atop the apparently female human's clothed back with disinterest, "Should I kill you? Or help you get your revenge? Hmm… Such a hard decision to make these days.

It truly would be a shame to miss such an incredibly disturbing opportunity to create chaos, but it would ruin such perfectly laid plans… Ah well who said I was one for plans in the first place," Here the kitsune emitted a roguish laugh, "I guess I'll help you unthinking cherry blossom. Although we shall have to make some changes, I don't enjoy boring servants after all. What are you humans if not a form of amusement?"

The kitsune shifted before rising off the shoulder and placing their paws none too gently upon the back of Haruno Sakura's head.

"Remember the scent of the dirt, for before you are strong, it will be your greatest friend."

* * *

**AN: Heyooo!**

**Here's the short first chapter of Strings! I know it's kinda short but it was such a good ending line!**

**Who is this mysterious fox! What is happening to poor Sakura!**

**My subconscious is the only thing with the answers to these questions so let's embark on this bizarre adventure together dear readers!**

**Also suggestions, warnings and criticism is appreciated since my friends sometimes get REALLY tired of me asking them to read absolutely EVERYTHING I write and then hyper-analyzing everything that crosses their face or they say. **

**Your beloved indecisive Maniac**

**~FoM**

**P.s. Idk if it's going to get darker from here but err yeah the violence might eventually raise the rating to M. I may have been watching a bit too much Game of Thrones recently. **


	3. Revelations

Long before the time when shinobi congregated in clans or villages there existed shrines and a forest filled with wildlife. Demon kings sat atop thrones of solid bone and their word was law. The 9 tailed kings were vicious and hard rulers. To turn down the rule of a king was to commit suicide. For behind each king sits a smaller chair often made of the materials significant to their ruler.

Inner Sakura decided that a throne made of fire was not the most comfortable or safe seat in existence. Though no complaint was coming from the outer shell. Despite being utterly brainwashed and the strongest warrior to sit in the underwhelming seat, Kurama the 9th king had decided not to reward the cripple with a healing. Instead he delighted with watching her follow his every command as she dragged herself across the clearing to punish the traitors. It truly was wonderful to see their broken faces as the woman dragged herself down the throne to slowly deliver the finishing blow. The fox sat calmly as he watched the woman slowly approach the quivering shinobi that had dared to ask for power. The poor man's sharingan eyes captured every single movement of the woman as slowly but surely her sole arm dragged her forward.

Her eyes shine as she props herself up beside him. With a flash of chakra from her hand she pushes herself forward and up before bringing her chakra scalpel arm down on his neck. The cut is clean, but the woman knew her master and his love for theatrics. The cut is enough to end the man's life however the waiting subjects didn't know as such. The knife is enough to give Sakura a place to grab in place of being able to use her other hand to steady herself.

Sakura Haruno smiles as she rips the man's head roughly off his body before throwing the head to impale itself on a waiting spike.

Blood splatters out from the severed head as it flies speckling some of the watchers with drops of their friend's life force. Sakura's arm is also covered in the copper tasting liquid as she stares at the head.

Slow clapping fills the clearing as the king pats two of his tails together to simulate the noise. "Truly your best shot of the day," is all the praise Sakura needs to know that while her master approved of her show Kurama wanted more. He wanted the other kings to fear his very name. Having a servant that could rip heads off the strongest of shinobi without much effort certainly aided him in that regard; the throw at the end was purely Sakura's idea.

He certainly did approve.

Kurama's future self had decided to bless this past self with the knowledge of who and what this crippled woman was. He was taught to hate the Uchiha and their fellow shinobi brethren for locking him in a cage that didn't yet exist. Plans of mischief flowed freely through the king's brain as he grinned at the future victory. Never again would the great kitsune be trapped in small sealed cages, his brutal murder of the beginnings of the Uzumaki clan were proof of that.

"I think you deserve a reward dear servant," the kitsune proclaimed. With a harsh flash of his tail he grabbed the woman and placed her before him.

Her silence and lowered eyes as he held her upright were less a show of defiance and more a lack of human will. Her face was devoid of emotion, as she had none to show.

Sakura Haruno was truly a shell with absolutely nothing to her name. Her hair had stayed in its broken shortness and her eyes were still sealed shut by the mucus of forgotten wounds. Her bandages were still soiled and the bridge of her nose was still missing a large chunk. It certainly was good that she didn't need to breath much anymore, being a mouth breather was particularly useful in the shinobi world.

The kitsune suddenly flared up a large portion of its venomous red chakra. With a casual flick of his tail he sent shockwaves of power into the young, dead shinobi.

Sakura's lips twitch upwards with a hint of a grin. Her perfected chakra control easily absorbs the harsh strength that the demonic chakra emits. With a sudden gleam the seals along her arm glow red as the kitsune lowers his servant to the ground.

The watchers lean in with whiskers and noses poking out into the clearing as the smoke of a summoning jutsu fills the air.

The kitsune king leans back on his haunches in expectation. Inside his mind dark plots were being shuffled as the sudden power of chakra being unlocked alerts his senses. Humans truly are fascinating.

Though Kurama wants all of those stupid sealing masters dead, he doesn't want to become well acquainted with teapots thank you very much.

As the smoke clears killing intent radiates from the crippled servant. She stands tall before her master with black and red boots covering the mechanized replacements for her missing feet. Black pants lead down to the powerful weapons with a black weapons pouch sitting merrily on both thighs. Along her lower back rests a sheathed short sword with a wrapped handle and a broken chain coming from the hilt. The sheath has a lazy pattern of scattered blood red cherry blossoms and the kanji for "Machigai" is written in a diluted rather pinkish white. Her missing arm has been replaced with a wooden puppet arm reeking of hidden secrets that was partially covered by the long sleeved mesh shirt she was wearing. An ANBU vest sits comfortably on her torso and the sole human limb is wrapped in foreboding bandages. Black gloves and a blank ANBU mask hang from a belt around her waist. A billowing long black jacket with the kanji for "Kira" serving as a tribute to a dead master adorns the woman. Short pink hair ruffles in the wind as the collar remains around her neck with the unreadable tags jingling every time Sakura replicates the process of breathing. A hetai-ate bearing a proud thus far uncreated symbol covers sealed eyes as the red fabric speaks of long forgotten memories.

A soft forgotten smile graces scarred lips as the loyal servant regards her esteemed master. With a flourish befitting of a court jester Sakura curtsies as the smoke clears. Kurama chuckles with relish in regards to the fun that was rapidly approaching.

"Tell me what it is you wish to learn foolish dreamer," Demands the loyal king.

With a voice marred from disuse Sakura asks, "I wish to earn the elegance of a flame, the tranquility of water, the resilience of earth and the ruthlessness of wind. I seek solely the knowledge to eliminate all those that stand in the way of my path to revenge."

"And who is this person you wish to kill?"

"I seek to march on heaven and butcher the gods."

"Well now that's certainly a dream I can get behind," cheers the kitsune with a voice radiating mal intent.

* * *

**"They call her the Kami no Machigai, for while the gods thought her a savior she was already holding a knife to their back."**

* * *

Thousands of years later one Sakura Haruno awakens to find that being born was not her favorite pastime and that yes, she had just been reincarnated as herself.

* * *

**A scarred face marred by war informs his subordinates, "The queen has stepped onto the chessboard. I hope you remember to pray to kami, for soon not even our pets shall be left alive."**

* * *

From the realm of the dead Kurama smiles, "Welcome to the world, Kami no Machigai, may your stay be long and filled with the blood of conquered enemi

* * *

**AN: Heyo! I'm back!**

**Anyways please review because it usually makes my writing both better and faster... which may or may not be a good thing depending how you look at life.**

**Ah well anyways we got our first glimpse of Sakura in all of her badassery!**

**Anyways, love me or hate me I'm still...**

**Your bevoted Maniac**

**~FoM**


	4. Grins

For a raging murderer and fulltime assassin sleeping, eating, crying and sleeping was certainly living the high life. Sakura was possibly the happiest baby in Konoha, or at least that's what her mom told her as she cooed and giggled with the girl who in the afterlife was famous as the right-hand woman of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Family came from all across the elemental nations to catch a glimpse of the tiny flower with bright green eyes and a smile that would send even elite jounin running. Sadly, as civilians these honest folk had no idea what they were getting into, it truly isn't all that surprising that years later they would become some of the first people to end up on her list.

And no, said list did not pertain to the pleasant, still living friends she made in life. That particular list list currently had no occupants.

However there was one person that Sakura was incredibly eager to meet, the one and only blond in her life, Ino Yamanaka. Despite having a rivalry that lasted well into their teens, the two girls were closer than ever at the time of Sakura's eventual death and Ino had taught Sakura many of her torture techniques. Although childhood Ino wouldn't be as fun to hang out with now…

Ah well I guess this time around I get to be the corrupting influence!

* * *

Sakura's mom, who the author of this story couldn't be bothered to name, was truly confused as to why her daughter didn't cry before bed that night.

* * *

6 months and 3 days after Sakura had arrived into this world she felt a familiar presence. Upon the horizon the burning embers of her master's chakra was dancing with the harsh flakes of killing intent drawing a haunting smile onto her childish face. Sakura was happy that her parents had left her at home with a baby sitter. The girl was foolishly neglecting her charge as she engaged in less than decent activity downstairs, Sakura was slightly confused as to why there was both male female guests accompanying her. With a childish imitation of a shrug, chubby fingers reach forward as they begin making the signature signs for a ninjutsu made famous in another life by Uzumaki Naruto. With a silent puff of rather childish smoke gone was the child of the Harunos, and in her place was Kami no Machigai, the only human, undead or living, to have ever brought the demon king Shukaku to the verge of tears.

Sadly cradles weren't meant to hold fully grown assassins and as such Sakura found herself in a rather uncomfortable position, as she was crammed into the surprisingly durable but incredibly small structure. With a surprising feat of acrobatics Sakura managed to wiggle herself out of the awkward position using the muffled sounds of panting from downstairs as a cover. With a pant of fake exertion Sakura's inner self bemoaned her outer self's innocence in the face of everything not involving murder.

Standing with her short hair ruffling in pretend wind Sakura stuck a heroic pose rather reminiscent of a man named Maito Gai. With a flourish Sakura leapt out the window and sprinted across the rooftops towards her destination. Roars of rage echo through the Konoha forest as the earth rumbles underfoot. Leaping through the trees fast as a blur Sakura ducks cleanly under ANBU squads with significantly less experience than she. Although who wasn't less experienced than she?

Hairs almost stand up on the back of her neck as she nears Kurama in his enraged state. Her covered eyes clench in concentration while the scent of burning death grows ever stronger. Suddenly she emerges onto the battlefield of destruction.

The surrounding clearing was a mess of bloody broken bodies with scorching flames covering the ground in between. Trees had been ploughed over and burnt to ashes by the harsh wrath of the demon.

Sakura clenched her teeth in concentration.

With a rallying cry she summoned a small portion of Kurama's past chakra that had slowly been funneled into her during her dedicated years of service. Her right puppet hand glows red with the power of her master as she slams her hand into the earth alongside a shattering crack. The earth wobbles under the force of her blow sending cracks along the surface until they collided with Kurama and send him stumbling to the side.

With a harsh battle cry she leaps into the fray and startles most of the Konoha shinobi.  
"Kurama!" screams the battle worn servant.

The mighty beast turns and sets his sight on his servant. His enraptured eyes fail to notice his chakra surrounding her and her evident mastery of the gift.

The Konoha shinobi grow immensely confused as they back away from the field in order to regroup. As a mighty stare down occurs between master and servant but a mile away the Sandaime and some of his top ANBU are conferencing frantically.

"We must stall for Minato!" declares one of the more hopeful, and slightly emotionally stunted ones.

The Sandaime's face remains stoic as he stares off into the distance toward his doom.

But then with a flash of light and a large intake of air that uprooted trees and crushed human bones, the Kyuubi no Kitsune disappeared from the skyline taking all of the fire and a large chunk of the forest with it.

Sakura stared down at the large crater where her master had once stood. With a shallow shake of her head she turns and faces the dying man who had managed to tame this once mighty beast. Next to him curled up in a blanket sat the disappointingly pink form of the crying nanadaime hokage. The Yondaime was propped up in his final moments with Kushina Uzumaki, the last of her clan, thrown over in front of him. My eyes shine coldly as I regard the broken seal that lays shattered on her stomach. With hatred I glare down at one of the children responsible for my death.

"Greetings, kinslayer. May you enjoy the next twelve years of torment. Hopefully you enjoy it more than I enjoyed my thousand year stint within the tsukiyomi with that Uchiha teme," Sakura glowered down at the immobile lump, "I hope you're happy Uzumaki Naruto, for then I will have the pleasure of ripping that happiness from your dying fingers," With this Sakura happily runs away from the scene, leaving the Sandaime to assume that just like the Kyuubi, this strange development had been sealed away within the stomach of a newborn.

Of course he couldn't have been further from the truth. Within the stomach of his favorite host, Kyuubi smirked mischievously.

**"****Haruno Sakura, should you die no one shall weep over your body. Not a soul will be there to help you should you stumble. Not one person will wipe away your tears or treat your wounds. You are my shadow. And just like the Nara clan, I'll have fun wrapping you around my finger."**

* * *

**AN: Moihahahahahaha!**

**Ik Ik I just cheated you of an epic battle but hey! I let my writing be happy for the first time in a while!**

**However it's the not so happy story of Monty Oum dying that lead to the reemergence of my comedic potential, so RIP Monty.**

** Yay for regaining my passion for comedy and my utter hatred of the thing known as a cradle!**

**Anyways! Questions, comments and concerns are always appreciated!**

**Your decidedly insane Maniac,**

**~FoM **


	5. Mutilation

**A/N: This chapter has some incredibly graphic depictions of torture and killing, so if you bothered to read this, you have been warned**

* * *

Sakura is four years old when her parents decide to introduce her to the head of the family. The cranky old woman is of course just getting on ninety years of age and lives in Suna surrounded by her large teapot collection. Inner Sakura liked to think that these were all the teapots Shukaku had been trapped in over the years.

Sakura, knowing that this trip hadn't happened in the first timeline, felt that something was obviously wrong and thus while her parents were packing away clothing and gifts for the family, Sakura was complaining. Sakura was complaining in all 5 of the languages she currently knew at this stage of her childhood. The main reason Sakura's parents decided to make this unplanned visit was because their child was turning into quite the prodigy. She was speaking near fluent common tongue and could hold basic conversations in the languages of Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure, and Sunagakure with an average understanding of the dialects of Nami no Kuni, and basic international sign language. Though Sakura was certain that the last one was still in development by Senju Tsunade.

Either way Sakura ended up sitting in the back of a trading van pulled by camels between two of her annoying relatives. Sakura couldn't care less about their names and simply referred to them as the bakas.

Hey! In her past life they had called her the Kami no Machigai! She was allowed to call her own damn cousins bakas!

As the two royal prats tempted her to stuff canvas in her ears the sun was beating down on Sakura's head and flies were congregating towards the camels and their tasty passengers. At the front of the caravan her parents sat chatting amicably without their daughter there to interrupt their 'proclamations of love and adoration' as they called it. Sakura thought it looked rather like they were attempting to remove each other's molars with their tongues.

As her parents were busy at the moment Sakura took some initiative and decided to go to sleep. It solved most of her grievances after all! With her parents 'kissing' being whipped from her mind and her cousins finally leaving her the heck alone it was the perfect solution. Thus Sakura put twelve years of ANBU missions to use and promptly fell asleep atop some crates inside the cart.

Sakura awoke five hours later to the smell of burning canvas and blood. It was an immediate awakening as she had used ANBU techniques to put herself into this sleep after all. As Sakura awoke to the familiar smell of blood she also noticed that her cousins had finally shut up.

With a small movement Sakura leaned over the edge of the stack of crates to investigate the silence. With a distraught, repressed gasp she caught hold of the sight of her cousin's corpses. The two male annoyances both suffered from hours of torture that finally resulted in a blood bath worthy of a red queen. Their hair had been shaved from their heads and their eyes gouged bit by bit out of their sockets with bloody veins and leftover tissue hanging from the gapping chasms where the shaved hair had been stuffed. Both had had their noses sliced off at the tip and then the skin slowly peeled back from there to reveal the mess of tendons and bone underneath that had been pulverized by repeated punches during the ordeal.

Their lips had been cut from the ends up to their ears with further incisions being made up to their nose and down to their jawline. With a touch more cruelty their tongues had been removed from their mouths and were nailed to the burning canvas by their abandoned corpses.

Unable to bear the sight of two kin brutalized further Sakura finally looked away from the mess that used to be her twin cousins. She felt slightly bad that she had never learned the names of the red-haired boys but alas sometimes people are annoying until the time you see their mutilated corpses.

Sakura felt dread rising in her stomach as she wondered about the state of her parents. While she hadn't spent much time with them in her soul's existence Sakura still loved her parents dearly. They had brought her into this foul world, and she was a better soul for it. With a growl of resignation Sakura slowly pulled herself from her perch atop the shipping crates. Half a mile away from the front of the Caravan Sakura could sense civilian chakras and two shinobi of jounin strength. These men seemed to be surrounding two familiar, broken civilian chakra signatures that reminded Sakura of her own. With a cry of rage she burst out of hiding and tore her way through several of the wagons before reaching the end and starting a sprint towards the people murdering her parents. Along the way she preformed the quick hand signs for the body-transformation jutsu. With a blur of genjutsu the Kami no Machigai walked the ground once more. Her hair pinned back by the wind, Sakura drove her hand through the first man's chest and sobbed at the scene that greeted her from over his shoulder.

Her parents were tied to stakes in the ground across the circle from each other as slowly bits and bits of their bodies were cut away. Starting with the less significant things such as their ears and the tips of their fingers and toes. As Sakura killed the first man both of her parents simultaneously had their tongues removed from their mouths.

Sakura released a guttural roar of rage at the misfortune that had befallen the only humans to have been kind to her in the past 2000 years. Red, raging chakra surrounded her altered form and the image of a flaming chair appeared behind her, illuminated by the flames of the dying sun. Panic surged through the rejoicing men as the Shinobi had only just noticed her repressed chakra signature. They both shuddered in fear as the sensation of a tailed being's raging chakra soared through their terrified rabbit brains leaving them with nothing but soaked pants and shivers.

Sakura raised her bloody right hand to her face before calmly licking the blood off her hand, "I am the Kami no Machigai, you killed my parents, prepare to die," Sakura recites the line from a long forgotten movie.

With a last roar and flaring of her demonic chakra Sakura drives her untouched left hand through one of the shinobi before using their corpse to smash into the other and use her right hand and a leg on their collarbone to rip their head clean off. Sakura surveys the rest of the men before diving off onto the nearest one and ripping a chakra point out of his neck using her bare teeth and then tossing his body on top of one of the pegs that held her parents, impaling him through the femur and insuring that he died a slow, painful death from blood loss.

With another roar of beastial pain she grabbed the nearest criminal and tore his body clean apart with one hand on his upper thigh and the other under his opposite armpit. A vicious lunge lead to her hand entering through a man's abdomen and rupturing all of the organs that dwell within. She maintained a harsh grip on his intestines and dragging them out of his emptying stomach she strangles a couple of men together in a harsh knot before facing off with the last one.

Enjoying the hunt, Sakura slowly stalks towards the man's shivering form and slowly ran her bloodied hand down the side of his face before driving her fist through his teeth, past his throat and out the back of his head.

Shaking the last remnants of shattered skull and brain matter from her hand Sakura walks off in the direction of Suna, her long dead parents and a field of corpses and destruction left behind her to rot in this forsaken desert.

Sakura has decided that instead of taking on a mission as a jounin and letting herself get captured and tortured so that her current appearance was restored, why not start herself off early? It was already known that she wasn't going to end up on Team Seven the same person what with her darker, smarter and stronger personality and physique.

Ripping the bottom half of her shirt off Sakura slowly ties a gag into her mouth two miles away from the gate of Sunagakure. With a shallow sigh she transforms back into her four-year-old self and with a Chakra scalpel she sets out marking herself with scars that are etched into her memory. When it comes to the removal of her limbs Sakura feels no regret, she was a much better ninja without them. It is with no small scream of pain that Sakura removes both her legs just above the knee and her left arm partway into her chest. Sakura grunts as she summons smaller limbs she had made in case such a thing happened, she enjoyed being prepared, and equipped them before completely suppressing her chakra into the Yin seal on her other form's right wrist.

* * *

Sakura is found abandoned hours later in front of Sunagakure by an old lady who would later realize that weapons are never given freely.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yay! We've caught up to where Sakura of the Puppet Limbs begins and then kinda continued beyond that! I will probably have flashbacks to some of the stuff that happened in Puppet Limbs but alas it probably won't be as interesting as some of the other stuff I have planned!**

**Also, Bob the review button has returned from Arkham Asylum and thus asks for further aid in battling the disease known as 'Personal Space'.**

**Your bloody Maniac,**

**~FoM**


End file.
